1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to shin guards of the type used at the catcher position in baseball and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved shin guard that includes quick-connect securing straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a great number of applications in sporting goods wherein protective padding and other appendant articles are secured to clothing and the like by means of VELCRO-type fasteners. For example, there are various teachings of affixure of padding within hockey garments using VELCRO affixure to the inside of outer garments. Accordingly, such similar usage is to be found variously with respect to many forms of sporting gear, uniforms and the like. The only prior teaching known relative to shin guard equipment is U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,364 in the name of Edelson which teaches a soccer-type shin guard bearing a VELCRO strip for affixure to the inside of the player's knee-length stocking. Such soccer shin padding has traditionally been in the form of a shell shape to fit the shin bone and insertable within the player's stocking. The Edelson patent merely adds a VELCRO strip for aid in maintaining constant position of the shin guard during active movement by adhesion to the stocking. Thus, and as is similar to the total body of prior art located, the pressure adhesive substance is utilized only to maintain continual positioning of a pad or other garment addendum, and none of the prior teachings are directed to the VELCRO-type securing means as a quick-release securing member for equipment which must be repeatedly donned and removed during progress of play.